resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Mueller
Dr. Greg Mueller was an Umbrella virologist who rebelled against the company, albeit to serve his own ends. Biography Greg was assigned to the Umbrella R&D Center in Raccoon City. After William Birkin assigned his t-Virus project to Greg, during his time there, he was involved in the events surrounding the Arklay hospital and the illegal human drugs trials being conducted on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Some time in 1996, one of his students, Yoko Suzuki, was involved in the t-Virus project by donating her cells. Greg operated on her to alter her memory, removing any recollection of her involvement in the experiment. At one point, he began researching into the experimental "Tyrant"-class B.O.W., which he attempted to develop single-handedly. The fruit of his work was "Thanatos", a seven-foot-tall killing machine. Unlike other B.O.W.'s created that year, Thanatos far surpassed them all in intelligence, strength, and agility. However, when Umbrella began plans to mass-produce the Tyrant, Greg became furious, believing that this would take away from the individuality and uniqueness of his subject. Like many Umbrella researchers, Greg viewed his creations as pure works of art, not mass-production weapons as Umbrella intended, and refused to assist them any longer. To further spite Umbrella, Greg provided aid to Dr. Peter Jenkins, a Raccoon University professor, in creating a cure for the t-Virus; Umbrella's most prized viral weapon, intending to remove Jenkins after the completion of the "Daylight" serum. However, as Peter's suspicions regarding Greg's past started to become apparent, he was forced to execute him before the process could be completed, leaving Greg without the final necessary information required to complete the Daylight formula. Due to his rebellion, Greg was marked for assassination by Umbrella, who sent a U.B.C.S. team to assassinate him and retrieve a blood sample from Thanatos in the early hours of October 1, 1998. Anticipating this, Greg intended to have Thanatos eliminate his would-be assassins, and Thanatos largely achieved this, quickly killing off the U.B.C.S. task force sent to carry out the mission. However, a U.B.C.S. observer, Nikolai Zinoviev, ultimately succeeded in executing Greg via shot to head from above the ceiling in the Second Hall of Raccoon University, of which Greg never even saw coming. Gameplay Greg is unlocked after completing the scenario Decisions, Decisions on VERY HARD difficulty. His set costs 10.000 points. Alternatively, he is already unlocked in File #2 and can be purchased for a much cheaper price (1.000), and can be transferred to Outbreak via the Data Convert. Wardrobes *Type B: Officer Greg: Greg had been uniformed as a cops, while Greg equipped with those speaker microphones portable like shoulder, but without a glasses. *Type C: Hazmat Staffer: He dressed such as white hazmat suit, gray rubber gloves, unlike better ways refer to uniformed chemical protection suit. *Type D: Lord Mueller: Greg wearing a military uniform like a US Navy Cadet. It does not actually showing their ranks like a Lance Corporal Mueller to be uniformed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Umbrella Employees Category:Virologist Category:George-type Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Characters Category:Resident Evil Outbreak File 2 Characters Category:Decisions, Decisions Characters Category:Scientists